The Wally And Kuki Chronicles
by SonicShane97
Summary: ChroniclesCollab with Happynomnom. Check her account. This story is like a series of unseen episodes from KND which occurred between actual episodes, only it features Wally and Kuki as the main characters. The purpose of this story is to explore their relationship in a deeper level, and each episode is an episode were they go on their own adventure. Adventure/ Romance. Follow Fav
1. Chapter One- Halloween Special

**SO THIS IS THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL OF THE CHRONICLES. IF ANY OF YOU ARE WONDERING, IM CHANGING THE STORY AROUND. OPERATION AWKWARD WILL BE REUPLOADED THIS WEEK ONCE I GET THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL FINISHED. IM PUTTING IT ALL INTO ONE CHAPTER. SORRY FOR CONFUSION, WHILST READING THIS JUST FORGET ABOUT IT 4 NOW. OH AND THIS IS A COLLAB WITH HAPPYNOMNOM, CHECK HER ACCOUNT.**

Toy's covered every inch of the wooden floor in Kuki Sanban's bedroom. Rainbow monkeys of all sizes were littered carelessly, with the odd teddy bear, stuffed animal or plushie poking out beneath the seemingly endless piles of the colourful primates. Rugs and even wardrobes had been buried out of visibility. Kuki's bed, to no surprise, was styled like a purple Rainbow monkey's head. On it, sat Abby and Kuki, chatting happily about Halloween.

"So, girl, have you settled on what you're dressing up as for tomorrow?"

Kuki was brushing her straight raven hair roughly, yet diligently, in a somewhat thoughtful manner.

"I think Im gonna go as a fairy, Numbuh 5. What about you?"

"A zombie."

Kuki's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened with disgust.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww, come on Numbuh 5. That's not very cute."

Abby chuckled.

"Yeah, well Numbuh 4 told Numbuh 5 he was gonna go as Frankenstein."

"WHAT?" Kuki screeched, "he cant do that!"

Abby's lips twisted into a devious smirk. She began to sense that this was the perfect opportunity to make a fool out of Wally.

"Yeah," said Abby whilst nodding her head, "you're right, Numbuh 3. I think Numbuh 4 should go as somethin' a lot less scary. Maybe somethin' that would compliment you're costume."

Kuki turned her head to face Abby, and blinked twice.

"So you're saying... he should go as something cute and adorable like me?"

Abby face broke out into a grin. This couldn't be going any better.

"Yeah, that's right."

Kuki started scratching her hair, pondering over the situation.

"What about... A RAINBOW MONKEY?"

Abby tried not to laugh.

"Y-y-yeah, but we both know Numbuh 4. We gotta make it more suitable for him, if you know what Numbuh 5 means."

Kuki clapped her hands together loudly, obviously having had an epiphany.

"AN ORANGE RAINBOW MONKEY!"

"Yes!" shrieked Abby, delighted. "You should totally persuade him to dress up as an orange rainbow monkey!"

Kuki hopped off the bead and began to skip merrily over the toys that cluttered up the floor and towards the doorway.

"Thanks Numbuh 5! You're the greatest!"

Once Kuki had left, Abby stood up and started rubbing her hands together gleefully.

"heh heh," she chuckled to herself, "this gonna be good."

THE MAIN ROOM IN THE TREEHOUSE

Wally and Hoagie sat side by side with dark, sleek controllers in both hands on the moth eaten green couch, mercilessly battering away at the buttons.

"Numbuh 2, 'ave ya decided what yah goin' tah be tomorrow?"

Hoagie's mouth broke into a wide smile as he mashed a rapid combination of buttons together.

"I'm gonna be... Superman."

Suddenly, Wally broke into a fit of laughter, throwing he remote into the air and tumbling off the couch. Hoagie narrowed his eyebrows.

"What's so funny about that?"

Wally started to pound the treehouse's floor with his fists and feet.

"Oh come on mate, could yah have picked anything less...what's the word... flabby? Flamby?"

"Flamboyant?" squeaked an unmistakable voice from above him. It was Kuki, sitting in Wally's original spot. Wally's eyes lit up upon seeing her there.

"Yeah...that's the word. Thanks Kuki."

She flashed an enormous smile at Wally, causing him to blush. This time, Hoagie started snickering.

"Hey, you're in my seat yah cruddy girl. Come on, move."

Kuki stuck her nose up in the air and wagged her finger at him.

"Nuh-uh," she retorted, "not unless you agree to something first."

Wally briefly glanced over at Hoagie, who was still hammering away at his controller.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATIN'! I WAS DISTRACTED!"

"Snooze you lose, Beatles."

Wally slammed his head into the palm of his hands.

"That was so cruddy lame... come on Kuki, move, now!"

Kuki remained motionless, and this time she closed her eyes.

"Not unless you say you'll do what I want you to do."

Wally again glanced back over at Hoagie.

"Yeah, fine you cruddy shiela NOW MOVE!"

Kuki opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Okay!" she snickered and jumped down of the seat, and Wally, like a dog with a bone, leaped back into his rightful spot. He grabbed the controller instantly. Within seconds he was back to the way he was, fighting Hoagie in a virtual battlefield. A few moments passed, and Kuki spoke up.

"Uh, Wally?"

Wally drew a deep breath in and sighed.

"What, Kuki?"

"You know you just agreed to dress up as an orange rainbow monkey tomorrow, don't you?"

This time, Hoagie flipped over the back of the couch onto his hands and knees whilst convulsing with laughter. Wally began to seethe.

"I'm not cruddy doin' that."

"Fine then, mr grumpypants. I guess that means I'll have to tell everyone our secret."

Wally's was pale when he paused the game to look around at Kuki.

"What secret?"

Kuki smirked evily at him.

"Well, remember when that creepy old guy turned everyone into zombies and we were in the closet together?"

Unbeknownst to all of them, Abby had entered at the far side of the room.

"No, what happened Numbuh 3?"

Abby asked this question with all the innocence and sweetness she could muster. Really, everyone knew what happened between Wally and Kuki during the Z.E.R.O. incident, because Hoagie had witnessed a disturbing scene involving the pair through a video call, and he told everyone. Wally denied these rumours, but many people had heard Kuki bring it up as a threat enough times to jump to conclusions as to how Wally was zombified. Of course, Wally was entirely clueless to this, and still believed that his secret was safe.

Kuki gave Abby a knowing smirk.

"Well, Numbuh 5, you'll never believe this but when Wally and I were in the closet I asked Wally-"

"ALROIGHT ALROIGHT! PLEASE KUKI, JUST SLOW DOWN FOR A SECOND!"

Wally raised his hands up in a defensive pose. A sweat bead had formed on his head.

Hoagie cut in. "Hey Numbuh 4. Be a good sport, you promised Numbuh 3 you would do whatever she asked you."

"YEAH!" Kuki pouted, "YOU SAID SO!And.." her tone became suggestive, "and if you wanna be a gir meaniehead and break you're promise, maybe I'll have to break that promise I made you when you begged me not to tell everyone that we-"

"AHEM-HEM!"

The unmistakable sound of Nigel Uno clearing his throat cut all of them off.

"Team, listen up. Moonbase have just sent intelligence obtained by a highly covert operative that Stickybeard is planning to sabotage Halloween tomorrow, and-"

Hoagie let out a groan in frustration. His fellow team mates backed him up.

"Aw man, does this mean we've gotta work tomorrow?

Nigel folded his arms.

"I was getting to that, Numbuh 2. Anyway, Moonbase has required three operatives to keep surveillance in Gallagher, and remain part of a Virginia-wide rapid response team that will put Stickybeard out of action if the intelligence is correct."

Abby spoke up.

"So how are we gonna choose then?"

"Excellent question, Numbuh 5."

Nigel dug his hand into his poket and removed a cream coloured paper bag.

"In this bag, there are five boiled sweets. Three are black, two are white. One at a time we each draw a sweet from the bag, and once all of us have drawn we will open our hands together. The two that pick the white sweets will be celebrating Halloween tomorrow."

Nigel held the bag out in front himself.

"Form a line. Whenever you're ready."

The five members anxiously drew their sweets, and opened their hands collectively at once.

"YESSSSS!" Hissed Wally.

"YAAAAAYYY WALLY! WE CAN GO TRICK OR TREATING TOGETHER!"

Wally grabbed hold of his throat with both hands and pretended to throttle himself. He made sure to gag melodramatically.

Nigel, Hoagie and Abby looked at the floor. They were dejected.

"Well then Numbuhs 3 and 4, I hope you'll have a good Halloween. And Wally?"

"Whot Numbuh 1?"

Nigel smiled.

"I heard you're deal with Kuki, and as Sector V leader I am giving you a direct order to dress as an orange rainbow monkey tomorrow."

Wally stamped his foot whilst the others howled with laughter.

"Yaayyyyy!" Cried Kuki, "I'll make you're costume."

NEXT DAY- HALLOWEEN- 6PM

Wally stood in front of his mirror wearing a grotesque, wart-ridden, lime green Frankenstein mask. He growled menacingly at his reflection.

"I don't care if Numbuh 1 says Oi've gotta wear one of them cruddy rainbow dorky costumes!"

Wally hands curled into fists as he lifted them in front of his face.

"Let's see what Kuki says when I tell her that Im goin as Frankenstein and that's that!"

He began throwing swift punches at the air, weaving side to side. The door banged ominously. Wally stopped what he was doing and hurried out of his room and down the stairs. The last thing he wanted was his Mum talking to Kuki. To Wally's horror, the door was open, and Kuki stood upon the tiled porch happily chattering away with Mrs Beatles. She waved to him when he reached the hall. His face turned white when he saw the monstrosity she was carrying under her arm; what appeared to be a bright orange duvet half the size of Kuki, with the unmistakable rainbow streaks peeking out.

"Hi Wally!" She cried ," you're just in time to put on you're costume."

Wally grabbed the Frankenstein mask by it's chain and pulled it over his head revealing his scowling face.

"I told you, I'm not cruddy wearin' that."

"WALLABEE BEATLES!" Screeched his mother, "WHERE ARE YOU'RE MANNERS?"

Wally glanced anxiously at the floor.

"Sorry, Mum. I'm not wearing that. I'll look like a girl."

Mrs Beatles folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, Wallabee, from what Kuki tells me, you agreed to dress up as a rainbow monkey, is that correct?"

Wally broke out nervously, sensing a losing battle.

"Yeah but-"

"Alright, Wallabee, it's settled then. You're either going trick or treating as the monkey or not going at all. Besides, I hate that Frankenstein mask, it's far too violent. Remember what happened when you watched the film?"

"Mum..." he began to trail off.

"Go upstairs and change, Wallabee, or you won't be going anywhere tonight."

Wally punched the wall and turned away from them both. He started to trudge up the stairs.

"Wally, you're forgetting you're costume!" Called Kuki.

"Im not going." Muttered Wally. He stopped right in his tracks when he heard Kuki speaking to his mother in a voice that was loud and clear.

"Alright, then Wally. Don't come trick-or-treating with me. Mrs Beatles?"

"Yes, Kuki dear?"

Wally looked back over his shoulder at Kuki, who flashed him a huge smile.

"Did Wally tell you what happened to us a few months ago?"

"Why no, Kuki dear. What happened?"

"Wellllllllllllll, Wally and I were in a closet, and-"

She was cut off by Wally clasping his hand over her mouth. Wally smiled nervously at his mother, trying to look as calm as possible.

"You know whot, Mum? I may as well dress in the rainbow dorky costume. Don't wanna miss Halloween."

Mrs Beatles beamed at him.

"I knew you'd see sense, dear. Go and change then."

**WILL UPDATE TOMORROW- FOLLOW, FAV AND REVIEW.**


	2. Halloween Special- Part 2

**15 minutes later- streets of Gallagher**

The Sky was pitch black, yet the streets were lit by the optimistic amber glow from their lampposts, and Halloween decorations covered most of the houses, making an invitational gesture to the trick-or treaters. The wind was bitterly cold. Children were littered throughout the sidewalks, dressed as elves, vampires, mummies, zombies, ghouls and even polar bears. A pink fairy, obviously Kuki Sanban, pranced along the footpath, and a plump, puffy orange rainbow monkey bumbled clumsily behind her. Both wielded paper bags. Wally was only recognizable through the hole that was left in the costume for his face.

"Seriously, Kuki, every toime yah want me to do somethin', do you really have to bring that up?"

"YES, Silly! It's the only way I could ever get you to do anything!"

"Come on, Kuki! It's not fair! I want you to stop!"

Kuki wasn't listening. She was too busy humming some incomprehensible tune as she danced around other monsters gracefully.

"Kuki!"

She turned round to face him.

"What? Oh yeah, you want me to stop talking about the time we kissed in the closet, don't you? Tee-hee!"

Wally's face burned red.

"STOP SAYING IT KUKI! I-I-I MEAN IT!" He stammered. Kuki stopped when they reached the front gate of a seemingly-friendly house, identified by the pumpkin in the condensation-stained windowsill.

"Okay!" She chirped.

Wally's face lit up.

"Wow! Really? You're the best, Kuki!"

Kuki scratched her chin for a second.

"Only if you sing the rainbow monkey song when we call at houses!"

Wally groaned.

"I just had to ask, didnt oi? You know what, I've realized I'll lose this anyway, so foine, I'll sing it."

"Yay!"

Kuki wrapped Wally tightly into a hug.

"I knew you'd see sense, Wally! You're _sooo sweet."_

Wally's face flared up again.

"Alroight, alroight. Let's just get this over with."

Kuki diligently opened the gate and skipped up the path, with Wally following her. She cheerfully knocked the door three times. A few moments passed, and a spectacled old man opened the door slightly and looked out. Kuki nudged Wally.

"_Do it!" _She hissed.

Wally scratched his head anxiously, and quickly cleared his throat.

"Well, kids, are you going to sing for me?" Inquired the lady in a hopeful tone.

He began singing in the most unenthusiastic voice he could muster, attempting to preserve the little dignity he had left.

"Rainbow monkey's, rainbow monkey's, oh so very round, and super chunky..."

Wally looked to Kuki in a plea for help.

"What's the rest of the song again?"

Kuki broke in with her sweet, soothing Angelic voice.

"Bringing love,where ever they go! Everyone's made of a big rainbow!"

Her rhythm was perfect. She broken in a dance, twirling around on the porch.

"Oh red and orange, and pink and blue! Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, we, love you!"

"Very good, very good!"

The old man was clapping his wrinkled old hands together frantically, and his crusty old lips had twisted into a smile.

"Here, you two deserve a lot of candy for that. Gimme' you're buckets, I'll fill em deep for you!"

"Yay! Thank you, sir!"

The duo handed their buckets over, grinning gleefully at one another. The old man emptied a hefty amount of candy into Kuki'd bucket first, and she said thanks to him before bouncing merrily back down the path towards the street again. As he filled up Wally's bucket, he winked at him.

"The thing's we'll do for love, eh?"

Wally stared gormlessly at the man.

"Whot do yah mean?"

The man laughed.

"You don't even know yet. You'll find out soon enough, anyhoo. Have a good night with you're girlfriend."

And with that, the old man shut the door. Before Wally could respond with a defiant outburst, he heard Kuki calling him.

"Come on Wally! Let's go!"

Wally smiled to himself before running after her.

**SECTOR V'S TREEHOUSE**

Abby, Hoagie and Nigel all sat huddled around the treehouse's computer. Suddenly, the sirens went off.

"All right guys, this is it! Stickybeard's on the move!"


	3. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL- PART THREE-

SORRY FOR THE WAIT

So the night moved on, with Kuki and Wally calling at every house in sight. Within the hour, their buckets had been filled to the brim. Wally was starting to get tired, yet Kuki was still eager as ever to continue onwards.

"Kuki," moaned Wally, "Can we please just call it a noight now?"

"Come on Wally," Kuki pleaded, "Just a few more houses. Don't be so lazy."

"You don't have to walk around in this cruddy Rainbow Dorky Suit!" Wally protested.

Kuki sighed. "I thought you were meant to be strooonnnngggg, Wally..."

"Hey, I am strong!" he retorted.

Kuki stopped and set her bucket of candy down at her feet, then turned around to face him. She squinted at him.

"Hmmmmmm, no I don't think you're strong at all..."

"HEY!" Wally practically shouted before stepping forward and shaking his finger at Kuki, "I am too! I'm strong enough to do anything. You name it, you cruddy girl!"

Kuki smiled slyly at him.

"I bet you couldn't carry my bucket of candy."

Wally snorted contemptuously, and crouched down to pick up Kuki's bucket.

"Really? I'll show you!"

He lifted the bucket precariously, being careful not to drop his own.

"S-s-s-see!" He puffed. "I am strong!"

Kuki giggled silly.

"Woops. Guess I was wrong!" She started skipping ahead along the pavement, and Wally struggled after her, waddling under the strain of some candy and a costume.

"H-h-h-ey wait a second! You tricked me!"

"Oh, come on Wally!" She sang, "We'll do this last house and that'll be it, I promise."

Wally was panting uncontrollably like a dog.

"Roight, roight, will you just wait up a sec, will yah?"

By the time Wally had reached the tall, black and sharp iron gates of the mansion standing before him, Kuki was already at the house's front door.

"Kuki, WAIT!" He cried.

Kuki hadn't heard him, the door opened, and a pair of pint-sized bandanna-wearing pirates not much larger than himself had snatched Kuki right off the doorstep before his eyes. Wally could hardly believe it.

"KUKI!" he cried at the top his lungs. It was too late.

Wally viciously slammed the two buckets onto the tarmac driveway, causing their hard earned candy to be spilled everywhere. Wally didn't care anymore. He needed to get Kuki back, and fast. Wally dug into the left pocket of his jeans, and pulled out his KND communicator. Worried, he radioed the rest of his Sector.

"GUYS? ARE YOU THERE? THIS IS URGENT, KUKI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED-"

He was interrupted by a familiar tone which sent chills down his spine.

"So it's only you left, eh, Numbuh 4?"

Wally growled.

"Stickybeard!"

"Arrr, now listen good, lad. I know you're not much in the brains department, so i'll dumb this down for ye. I'm going to take every last gram of candy from the kids of Gallagher, and you're going to go home to you're bed if you know what's good for you."

"And what makes yah think I'm gonna do that, yah candy-stealing pile of crud?"

"If you don't comply, lad, I'll have to give you're little girlfriend a dental job. One that'll involve rotting ever last tooth from her brainless skull. Same goes for the rest of the brats in you're sector."

"Grrrrrrrrr..."

"And one more thing. Don't even think of goin' back to yer treehouse. Me and me crew have overthrown you're sector and taken it over. It'll be known as "Stickybeard's Lair," from now on. Does that sound good, lad? Hello?"

The old man's voice fizzled out when Wally's communicator broke into a million pieces as it hit the tarmac.

"Crud!"

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE- IM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY OFF SOON, THEN MOVE ON TO SOMETHING ELSE. HOW WOULD YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT A WALLY ONLY EPISODE- IT'S JUST IVE GOT SOME REALLY GOOD IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND I WANNA FLOAT THIS IDEA. IL REUPLOAD OP AWKWARD AGAIN ONCE THIS HALLOWEEN STORY IS DONE, I JUST DONT WANNA CONFUSE NEW READERS.

KEEP FOLLOWING AND FAVING


End file.
